Unknown Soldiers
by Cdra
Summary: AxelOC. Songfic to Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin. Rated T for suicidal thinking. :: He's gone. He gave his life. What can she do now? :: Please Read and Review. My first posted 'fic. Please don't flame. Don't read if you don't like OCs.


Laxurla is one of my OCs. Yes, I'm sorry. I happen to like OCs. All characters mentioned in the story (other than the light mention of Larxene) are also OCs.

Laxurla is shipped with Axel, sure, but not all the time. She's just in the story. She is a Nobody, in case it's not clear. And I don't think it would be too hard if you don't like OCs to replace her with someone else... anyone else... except some of the tiny mentions of other characters. So just do that if you don't like OCs.

Based primarily on the idea that Nobodies fade to darkness, but don't die--the darkness can later give way and they can return. That's how my sister and I have always worked the story of the organization.

lol super amateur fic, sorry but I'm no good at emo. My sis made me do it! *runs and hides*

Enjoy, Read and Review. Song is "Unknown Soldier" by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Unknown Soldiers: AxelLaxu

Borderline

Dead inside

She leaned back against the wall and raised her sightless eyes to the sky. There was nothing left of her anymore. She had lost all of them. Every time a new friend came, and she finally was complete, they were lost. The last good Nobodies had died. So what was her right to sit atop memory's skyscraper and watch the darkness die?

I don't mind

Falling to pieces

She knew she shouldn't be able to feel. That's what all the others thought. But Kiaxa had made her think differently, and differently she would always think. She kept losing a piece of who she was with every friend that died. First, the Savage Nymph, her first friend, killed in battle. A jagged mark on her arm meant that she would keep living, and her friend's revenge would happen. Then, the Speed Demon, her best friend, destroyed by the same boy. The dots ringing her original mark meant that she would see the Demon's enemies dead. Then the Earthshaker, her most insightful child, finished by a coward with no morality. She made him no promise, for he would have taken none. He would have wanted only for her to keep being complete, not fall into the trap of being nothing. And then she lost him.

Count me in

Violent

A strike resounded in the darkness. There were walls even here, in this nothing. And he had thrust his fist into this wall, his anger audible even through closed lips. He lifted his head for a moment, as if to scream at the light above, only to hang his head. His body slumped as the wall supported him and his eyes closed. Why did he have to die, but still be alive? She was alone, and he was stuck. And she had been the only one to make sense of his mind. Of his feelings that the others denied the mere existence of. She knew things, and she was alone, and she would be incomplete again. And here he was, his emotions returned, unable to care for anything but the two who had completed him.

Let's begin

Feeding the sickness

She teetered on the edge. The darkness kept going, living, thriving. And they were all gone. She was pining, and there was nothing to assuage her feelings. For she could not feel without those who made her complete. Sure, she could make herself drunk on the feelings of a jovial being, but it was false, more false than the drugs which make the complete ones giddy. And she knew this was the only way. She had tried it, and it had left her colder than before. Incompleteness was a sorry feeling to have, and when your only hope of being complete is gone, what reason do you have to stand on? Why should she keep on living, as if she had some sort of hope?

How do I

Simplify

He fell into his arm, a stark dampness washing through his eyes. Both of them were on the other side, without him. And he knew for a fact he could make her feel complete. Now for the other, he only knew that they were closer than a being without capacity for friendship could ever be. It was lonely here, and he was all too aware of that. His heart was wrenched with turmoil and strange feelings, his mind swimming with confusion and disdain. And you couldn't die here. But what could he do?

Dislocate

The enemy's on the way

She stared at the ground, though she didn't see it. Her eyes were open but her sight was closed. She didn't care about seeing the darkness. The darkness was all she felt, though she could distinctly tell there was a shape to this world. It was not nothing, but it was Nothing's last stronghold. So did that mean Nothing would fall? Did that mean that she could finish out her promises…?

Show me what it's like

To dream in black and white

So I can leave this world tonight

--

Full of fear

Ever clear

He knew there was nothing here. Nothing and nobody. But maybe the nobodies were here, like him. But what did it matter? They weren't going to die. She was too strong, not worried about loyalty. And he was… He wasn't himself anymore, and who he was now was strong enough to live. But he had died to let them both live on. And in doing so, he had failed, leaving himself alone in this world but them to continue in battle. But he was confident they wouldn't die… and if they did… she wouldn't come here. Because she was able to feel, beyond how he could. She had a heart, even if it was dead.

I'll be here

Fighting forever

She couldn't help but wonder what happened to them when they died. They weren't complete, so where did they go? They had a soul, but didn't some heartless have minds yet? Where do souls go, where do hearts go? How does it work? Kingdom hearts accepts those taken by darkness. But them, rejected by darkness, rejected by light… where would they go? But they didn't age. So maybe she didn't have to die… she could carry on their memories… but why would she? Fighting on just seemed so… drab… so lacking… so lonely.

Curious

Venomous

He lifted his eyes despite the fact that the sight didn't change. It was all just black. Though one end was closed off and the other wasn't, it was still all the same black. Without light. And he wondered if there was a way to escape the darkness, or if it was just going to go on and on with a few walls here and there. Nothing is truly closed, he found. But it was so horrible… was this torture, or was it temporary? Did he just have to live through? Was there really a way back to light…? It would seem that there wasn't, that he was alone, stuck here.

You'll find me

Climbing to heaven

What if she could find him if she just… slipped… and fell to the darkness gathering below? What if they were on the other end of life? The next life… could she find them if she went there? Or would she just be even more alone? Would she even "be" at all?

Never mind

Turn back time

He felt a sudden confidence. Maybe he could keep going. There must be a way. Why would the darkness want them now, if it had supposedly not wanted them before? There was a way out. Or they couldn't have ever been. And yet, they were, and she was. She still was…

You'll be fine

I will get left behind

She couldn't help but think that existing may not be worth it, and that now might be a good time to just fall off, and not worry about it anymore. It seemed plausible enough, that if nothing else she would forget them. And maybe that would be enough to end all of this.

Show me what it's like

To dream in black and white

So I can leave this world

Tonight

She hovered at the building's rail, wondering if it would be that simple.

Holding on too tight

Breathe a breath of life

So I can leave this world

Behind

He straightened himself and hoped there was a way out.

It only hurts just once

They're only broken bones

Hide the hate inside

--

Show me what it's like

To dream in black and white

She stepped back.

So I can leave this world

Tonight

He saw clearly.

Holding on too tight

Breathe a breath of life

Suddenly, she knew she couldn't go. She couldn't just fall of the edge and take the easy way out. They weren't gone for good. There had to be a way for them to get out. And she needed to stay alive for them. She was a vessel for their memory. She could carry them with her, the marks on her arm… they could come back as long as they were remembered. For a moment, she swore… that she could feel him.

So I can leave this world

Behind

And for an instant, there was a light in the darkness, and he could almost feel her there, alive, waiting for him. And he knew that he would soon leave the darkness behind, because she was alive for him. For all of them. For a moment, he knew that he wasn't dead yet.

"We are the unknown soldiers

We will never die

I'll carry you with me

I'll keep you alive"

Song: Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin

Characters: Axel © Kingdom Hearts, Laxurla © Cdra1617, Larxene © Kingdom Hearts, Kiaxa © Cdra1617, Ka'Xaara © GUN

Writing by Cdra1617

End verse by Cdra1617


End file.
